1948
1948 (MCMXLVIII) un año bisiesto comenzando en jueves según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 4 de enero: Birmania se independiza del Reino Unido. * 30 de enero: en Nueva Delhi (India) es asesinado el político indio Mahatma Gandhi. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, tres físicos inventan el transistor, aplicable a la radio, las comunicaciones y la fabricación de ordenadores. * 5 de febrero: se reabre la frontera franco-española. * 7 de febrero: en Colombia se realiza la Marcha del Silencio, promovido por el político Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, en protesta a las primeras manifestaciones de violencia contra los seguidores del Partido Liberal Colombiano. * 7 de febrero: el gobierno de Perón propone que, en una conferencia entre Argentina, Chile y Gran Bretaña, se discuta el asunto de las islas Malvinas. * 7 de febrero: en Madrid, Gerardo Diego ingresa en la Real Academia de la Lengua Española. * 11 de febrero: en Irlanda, el Fianna Fáil, partido del primer ministro Éamon de Valera, en el poder desde hace 16 años, pierde la mayoría absoluta. * 14 de febrero: los gobiernos de Argentina y Venezuela firman un tratado de intercambio de carne por petróleo. * 15 de febrero: en Paraguay, Natalicio González (miembro del Partido Colorado) resulta elegido presidente. * 15 de febrero: en Venezuela, Rómulo Gallegos asume la presidencia. * 18 de febrero: en Irlanda, Éamon de Valera renuncia como taoiseach. * 19 de febrero: en Bélgica, la Cámara aprueba la concesión del voto a la mujer. * 21 de febrero: se crea la NASCAR. * 23 de febrero: en Jerusalén una explosión en el barrio judío causa 49 muertos y 100 heridos. * 24 de febrero: en Checoslovaquia ―en el marco de la Guerra Fría― el Partido Comunista toma el poder. Marzo * 1 de marzo: evacuación de las últimas tropas británicas de la India. * 1 de marzo: el convoy Saigón-Dalat es atacado por el Vietminh con el resultado de 150 muertos. * 1 de marzo: en Corea del Sur, Estados Unidos anuncia elecciones parlamentarias. * 12 de marzo: en Costa Rica estalla la Guerra Civil, provocada por las anulación de las elecciones presidenciales en las que había sido electo Otilio Ulate Blanco. El conflicto termina el 19 de abril de ese mismo año. * 20 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, El limpiabotas (italófono) se convierte en el primer filme no anglófono ganador del Premio de la Academia. * 23 de marzo: el británico John Cunningham bate un nuevo récord de altura de 16 800 metros con el avión de reacción Vampire. Abril * 2 de abril: en Europa entra en vigor el Plan Marshall (de Estados Unidos). * 2 de abril: en España, el ciclista Miguel Poblet consigue la victoria en el Segundo Gran Premio de Cataluña. * 7 de abril: en Nueva York se funda la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS). * 9 de abril: en Colombia, el asesinato del político Jorge Eliecer Gaitán dispara el Bogotazo. * 9 de abril: en Palestina ocurre la masacre de Deir Yassin. * 11 de abril: se funda la OECE (Organización Europea de Cooperación Económica). thumb|140px|La bomba atómica [[operación Sandstone|X-Ray, del 14 de abril.]] * 14 de abril: en el atolón Enewetak, Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica X-Ray (de 37 kilotones), la sexta de la Historia humana. * 30 de abril: en Bogotá (Colombia) se crea la Organización de Estados Americanos con la firma de la Carta de la Organización de los Estados Americanos y la Declaración Americana de los Derechos y Deberes del Hombre. * 30 de abril: en el atolón Enewetak, Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Yoke (de 49 kilotones), la séptima de las 1132 que hizo explotar ese país entre 1945 y 1992. Mayo * 7 de mayo: en La Haya (Países Bajos) se constituye el Consejo de Europa * 14 de mayo: creación del Estado de Israel. * 14 de mayo: en el atolón Enewetak ―en el marco de la operación Sandstone―, Estados Unidos detona la bomba atómica Zebra (de 18 kilotones), la octava de la Historia humana. * 15 de mayo: en Blackburn (Inglaterra), el asesinato de una niña de tres años de edad lleva a tomar las huellas digitales de más de 40.000 hombres en la ciudad en un intento por encontrar al asesino. * 17 de mayo: Josip Broz Tito y su Gobierno yugoslavo son acusados de traición por el Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética, al negarse a aceptar el arbitraje de la Kominform para dirimir las diferencias entre ambos países. Junio * 22 de junio: el rey de Inglaterra renuncia a su título de «emperador de la India». * 24 de junio: se inicia el puente aéreo para salvar el bloqueo de Berlín. Agosto * 31 de agosto: El actor Robert Mitchum es arrestado por posesión de drogas. Posteriormente sería declarado culpable de poseer marihuana, y fue condenado a 60 días de prisión. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: en Ecuador comienza la presidencia de Galo Plaza Lasso. * 4 de septiembre: en la corona de los Países Bajos abdica la reina Guillermina y le sucede su hija Juliana. * 18 de septiembre: en Jerusalén, un francotirador jordano mata a un niño de 12 años de edad. * 20 de septiembre: en la meseta Alto Veld (Sudáfrica), un tornado deja una huella de 64 km, atravesando el área urbana más grande del país, la ciudad de Johannesburgo, y dejando 6 muertos y 100 heridos. Octubre * 3 de octubre: en El Callao (cerca de Lima, capital del Perú) el marino Enrique Águila Pando lidera una rebelión aprista. * 5 de octubre: en Cuba toca tierra un huracán de categoría 3. De pequeño diámetro, cruza por el sur de la provincia de Pinar del Río, y sale por La Habana. * 6 de octubre: en Ashgabat (Turkmenistán, una de las repúblicas de la Unión Soviética) sucede un terremoto de magnitud 7,3 en la escala de Richter que deja un saldo de 178 000 víctimas (según informe de 2007). * 12 de octubre: en Cúcuta (Norte de Santander) se inaugura la radio La Voz del Norte. * 26 de octubre: en Perú, el general Manuel Odría realiza un golpe de Estado prooligárquico que implanta una dictadura de ocho años (el Ochenio). * 31 de octubre: en Chile es detenido el expresidente Carlos Ibáñez del Campo, acusado de conspiración contra el Gobierno. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1948. El presidente demócrata Harry S. Truman es reelegido para un segundo mandato tras vencer al republicano Thomas E. Dewey con una ventaja de 303 votos electorales para Truman y 189 para Dewey. * 16 de noviembre: En Colombia, se funda la Universidad de los Andes. Institución de educación superior privada de carácter laico e independiente de los partidos políticos de ese país. * 24 de noviembre: en Venezuela, un golpe de estado derroca a Rómulo Gallegos de la presidencia, y se forma una junta militar. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en Costa Rica son abolidas las fuerzas armadas. * 10 de diciembre: creación de la República Popular de Corea del Norte. * 10 de diciembre: bloqueo de Berlín y establecimiento de un puente aéreo. * 10 de diciembre: en Nueva York, la ONU decreta la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. * 10 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, el Dr. Alfred C. Kinsey publica La conducta sexual del varón. * 14 de diciembre: en El Salvador se perpetra un golpe de estado contra el general Salvador Castaneda Castro, quien deseaba reelegirse. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Sebastián Juan Arbó obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Sobre las piedras grises. * 28 de octubre: Alicia Alonso funda el Ballet Nacional de Cuba que luego llevará su nombre. * Ernst Robert Curtius publica Literatura europea y Edad Media latina. * Ernesto Sabato publica ''El túnel''. Ciencia y tecnología * Invención del transistor. * Invención del primer videojuego. Cine * El amor (L'amore: una voce humana), de Roberto Rossellini. * Ana Karenina (Anna Karenina), de Julien Duvivier. * El ángel ebrio (Yoidore tenshi), de Akira Kurosawa. * Los ángeles perdidos (The search), de Fred Zinnemann. * Arco de triunfo (Arch of triumph), de Lewis Millestone. * Aventuras de don Juan Mairena, de José Buchs. * ''Belinda (Johnny Belinda), de Jean Negulesco. * Berlin Express (Berlin Express), de Jacques Tourneur. * Berlín Occidente (A Foreign Affair), de Billy Wilder. * Los Blandings ya tienen casa (Mr. Blandings Builds His Dream House), de H.C. Potter. * Carta de una desconocida (Letter from an Unknown Woman), de Max Ophuls. * Cayo Largo (Key Largo), de John Huston. * La ciudad desnuda (The naked city), de Jules Nassin. * Demasiado tarde (Le Au-dela Des Grilles Mura Di Malapaga), de René Clément. * Desfile de Pascua (Easter Parade), de Charles Walters. * Día de fiesta (Jour de fête), de Jacques Tati. * En busca de marido (Every girl should be married), de Don Hartman. * Fort Apache (Fort Apache), de John Ford. * Jennie (Portrait of Jennie), de William Dieterle. * Juana de Arco (Joan of Arc), de Victor Fleming. * Hamlet (Hamlet), de Laurence Olivier. * El hombre de Colorado (The man from Colorado), de Henry Levin. * Ladri di biciclette, de Vittorio De Sica. * ''Macbeth (Macbeth), de Orson Welles. * Mi querida secretaria (My dear secretary), de Charles Martin. * La mies es mucha, de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. * ''El milagro de las campanas (Miracle of bells), de Irving Pichel. * Música en la oscuridad (Musik i mörker), de Ingmar Bergman. * Oliver Twist (Oliver Twist), de David Lean. * El pirata (The pirate), de Vincente Minnelli. * La rival (Homecoming), de Mervyn LeRoy. * Secreto tras la puerta (Secret beyond the door), de Fritz Lang. * La soga (The rope), de Alfred Hitchcock. * El tesoro de Sierra Madre (The treasure of the Sierra Madre), de John Huston. * Tras el telón de acero (The Iron Curtain), de William A. Wellman. * Los tres mosqueteros (The three musketeers), de George Sidney. * Los tres padrinos (Three Godfathers), de John Ford. * Una encuesta llamada milagro (On our merry way), de Leslie Fenton, King Vidor, John Huston y George Stevens. * El vals del emperador (The emperor waltz), de Billy Wilder. * Venus era mujer (One touch of Venus), de William A. Seiter. * Yo creo en ti (Call Northside 777), de Henry Hathaway. * Las zapatillas rojas (The red shoes), de Michael Powell y Emeric Pressburger. Deporte * 15 de agosto: en Colombia se da inicio al fútbol profesional con el partido entre Atlético Municipal y Universidad Nacional. * En Londres (Reino Unido) se celebran los Juegos Olímpicos. * En Córdoba (Argentina) se inaugura el estadio Miguel Sancho, del Club Atlético Racing de Córdoba. * En Oncativo (Argentina) se funda el Club Atlético Flor de Ceibo (CAFC). Fútbol * : ** Campeonato colombiano: Santa Fe. * : ** Primera División: F. C. Barcelona. Música * En abril se celebra en Moscú el I Congreso de la Unión de Compositores Soviéticos, en el que se condena a Dmitri Shostakóvich (1906-1975), Serguéi Prokófiev (1891-1953) y otros grandes compositores en aplicación del decreto Zhdanov. * Se inventa el LP, álbum de larga duración (unos 19 minutos). Televisión Estrenos * 10 de febrero: San Francisco. George Antheil: Sinfonía n.º 6. Orquesta Sinfónica de San Francisco. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Ismael Zambada, criminal mexicano. * 1 de enero: Pável Grachov, político y militar ruso (f. 2012). * 5 de enero: Ted Lange, actor estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Kenny Loggins, cantautor estadounidense. * 16 de enero: John Carpenter, cineasta estadounidense. * 16 de enero: Gregor Gysi, político alemán. * 19 de enero: Juan Carlos Rodríguez Ibarra, político español. * 23 de enero: Yosi Domínguez (José Manuel Domínguez), letrista y cantante español, de la banda Los Suaves. * 24 de enero: Michael Des Barres, actor británico. * 24 de enero: Mario Firmenich, guerrillero argentino, líder de Montoneros. * 24 de enero: Oscar Moro, baterista argentino, de la banda Serú Girán (f. 2006). * 24 de enero: Javier Ortiz, periodista español (f. 2009). * 27 de enero: Mijaíl Baryshnikov, bailarín y coreógrafo ruso. * 27 de enero: Valeri Brainin, musicólogo, gerente de música y poeta ruso-alemán. * 27 de enero: Jean-Philippe Collard, pianista francés. * 28 de enero: Heinz Flohe, futbolista alemán (f. 2013). Febrero * 3 de febrero: Carlos Felipe Ximenes Belo, obispo católico timorense, premio nobel de la paz en 1996. * 3 de febrero: Henning Mankell, escritor sueco. * 5 de febrero: Ignacio Para Rodríguez-Santana, economista y poeta español. * 4 de febrero: Alice Cooper (Vincent Furnier), músico estadounidense de rock. * 4 de febrero: Marisol (pepa Flores), actriz y cantante española de Málaga. * 12 de febrero: Raymond Kurzweil, músico, empresario, inventor y escritor estadounidense. * 13 de febrero: Juan Introini, escritor, filólogo, latinista y profesor uruguayo (f. 2013). * 14 de febrero: Mayra Gómez Kemp, presentadora de televisión española de origen cubano. * 14 de febrero: María Salerno, actriz española. * 17 de febrero: José José, cantante mexicano. * 17 de febrero: Faustino Narganes Quijano, historiador español. * 18 de febrero: José María Fidalgo, sindicalista español. * 19 de febrero: Pim Fortuyn, político neerlandés (f. 2002). * 19 de febrero: Tony Iommi, músico británico, de la banda Black Sabbath. * 20 de febrero: Miquel García, arquitecto y decorador español * 22 de febrero: Joaquín Luqui, locutor español de radio (f. 2005). * 25 de febrero: Heber Riguetti Ramos, escultor uruguayo. * 26 de febrero: Ruy Castro, escritor, periodista, traductor y biógrafo brasileño. * 27 de febrero: Gervasio, cantante uruguayo (f. 1990). * 28 de febrero: Mike Figgis, cineasta británico. Marzo * 3 de marzo: César Castillo, payador chileno. * 5 de marzo: Elaine Paige, cantante y actriz británica. * 12 de marzo: James Taylor, compositor y cantante de rock estadounidense. * 17 de marzo: Eizō Tsuda, actor de voz japonés. * 20 de marzo: José Ramón García Antón, político español (f. 2009). * 20 de marzo: John de Lancie, actor estadounidense. * 22 de marzo: Andrew Lloyd Webber, compositor británico. * 24 de marzo: Javier Diez Canseco, político peruano. * 26 de marzo: Steven Tyler, cantante de rock estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Lota Moncada, actriz y escritora chilena. * 28 de marzo: Dianne Wiest, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: Al Gore, político estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: Enrique Vila-Matas, escritor español. Abril * 3 de abril: Carlos Salinas de Gortari, político mexicano, presidente entre 1988 y 1994. * 7 de abril: José Enrique Ruiz-Domènec, historiador español. * 9 de abril: Radojka Šverko, cantante croata. * 12 de abril: Joschka Fischer, político alemán. * 12 de abril: Marcello Lippi, entrenador de futbol italiano. * 13 de abril: Norma Abdala de Matarazzo, política argentina. * 13 de abril: Juan Alberto Taverna, futbolista argentino (f. 2014). * 14 de abril: Emiro Lobo, artista y pintor venezolano (f. 2007). * 27 de abril: Josef Hickersberger, futbolista austriaco. * 28 de abril: Terry Pratchett, escritor británico. Mayo * 4 de mayo: George Tupou V, rey de Tonga (f. 2012). * 5 de mayo: Bill Ward, baterista británico, de la banda Black Sabbath. * 7 de mayo: Lluis Llach, compositor, músico y enólogo catalán. * 11 de mayo: Pam Ferris, actriz británica. * 12 de mayo: Guillermo Pérez Villalta, pintor español. * 12 de mayo: Richard Riehle, actor estadounidense. * 12 de mayo: Steve Winwood, músico británico, de la banda Traffic. * 13 de mayo: Pepe Cibrián Campoy, actor, director teatral y dramaturgo argentino, nacido en Cuba. * 17 de mayo: Bill Bruford, músico de rock británico. * 31 de mayo: John Bonham, baterista británico, de la banda Led Zeppelin (f. 1980). Junio * 1 de junio: Powers Boothe, actor estadounidense. * 4 de junio: Paquito D'Rivera, músico cubano de jazz. * 4 de junio: Cris Manzano, cantante argentino. * 9 de junio: Diana Santos, actriz de doblaje mexicana. * 9 de junio: José Carlos García Rodríguez, enólogo, periodista y escritor español. * 17 de junio: David Concepción, beisbolista venezolano. * 24 de junio: Eloy Sánchez Rosillo, poeta y crítico literario español. * 24 de junio: Armando Calderón Sol, presidente salvadoreño de 1994 a 1999. * 28 de junio: Kathy Bates, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Ian Paice, baterista británico, de la banda Deep Purple. Julio * 9 de julio: Gloria Muñoz, actriz española. * 16 de julio: Pinchas Zukerman, violinista israelí. * 16 de julio: Rita Barberá, política española. (f. 2016) * 16 de julio: Rubén Blades, cantante, actor y político panameño. * 21 de julio: Litto Nebbia, músico argentino. * 22 de julio: Ana Palacio Vallelersundi, política española. * 24 de julio: Zipacná de León, pintor y ceramista guatemalteco (f. 2002). * 24 de julio: Txiki Benegas, político español. * 30 de julio: Jean Reno, actor francés. Agosto * 4 de agosto: Ciriaco Cano, futbolista y entrenador de fútbol español. * 19 de agosto: Ian Gillan, cantante y vocalista británico, de la banda Deep Purple. * 20 de agosto: Robert Plant, cantante y vocalista británico, de la banda Led Zeppelin. * 24 de agosto: Jean-Michel Jarre, compositor francés de música electrónica. * 24 de agosto: Sauli Niinistö, político finlandés, presidente desde 2012. * 25 de agosto: José Félix Zavala, escritor, historiador y periodista mexicano. * 26 de agosto: Ángel Guinda, poeta español. * 30 de agosto: Arnaldo Larrinaga, pintor afrocubano. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: James Rebhorn, actor estadounidense (f. 2014). * 3 de septiembre: Levy Mwanawasa, presidente de Zambia (f. 2008). * 11 de septiembre: John Martyn, músico británico (f. 2009). * 17 de septiembre: Raphy Leavitt, director de orquesta y músico puertorriqueño. * 19 de septiembre: Jeremy Irons, actor británico. * 24 de septiembre: Jaume Sisa, músico español. * 26 de septiembre: Olivia Newton-John, cantante y actriz británica. * 29 de septiembre: Theo Jörgensmann, músico de jazz alemán. * 29 de septiembre: Hugo O'Donell, militar e historiador español. Octubre * 8 de octubre: Johnny Ramone (John Cummings), guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda The Ramones (f. 2004). * 8 de octubre: Claude Jade, actriz francesa (f. 2006). * 9 de octubre: Jackson Browne, músico estadounidense de rock. * 11 de octubre: Cecilia, cantautora española (f. 1976). * 13 de octubre: Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan, cantante pakistaní. * 13 de octubre: Alan Bray, historiador y activista gay británico (f. 2001). * 18 de octubre: Ntozake Shange, poetisa, dramaturga y novelista estadounidense. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Lulu, cantante escocesa. * 5 de noviembre: William Daniel Phillips, físico estadounidense, premio Nobel de Física en 1997. * 7 de noviembre: Juan Vitali, actor argentino. * 9 de noviembre: Caloi, dibujante e historietista argentino (f. 2012). * 10 de noviembre: Sitthichai Pokai-udom, ingeniero y político tailandés. * 11 de noviembre: Victoria Prego, periodista española. *11 de noviembre: Juan Carlos Neme, contador Argentino. * 12 de noviembre: Hassan Rouhani, presidente iraní. * 14 de noviembre: Carlos de Gales, príncipe británico. * 16 de noviembre: Norbert Lammert, político alemán. * 20 de noviembre: Barbara Hendricks, soprano estadounidense. * 20 de noviembre: Ezio José Massa, político y comerciante argentino. * 20 de noviembre: Richard Masur, actor estadounidense. * 20 de noviembre: Mario Wainfeld, periodista, abogado, docente universitario, escritor e intelectual argentino. * 22 de noviembre: Diego Rapoport, tecladista y compositor argentino de jazz y rock (f. 2011). * 26 de noviembre: Elizabeth Blackburn, bioquímica australiana, premio nobel de medicina en 2009. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Ozzy Osbourne, músico de rock británico de la banda Black Sabbath. * 6 de diciembre: Keke Rosberg, piloto finlandés de Fórmula 1. * 9 de diciembre: Lukas (Luis Carlos Mejía Mora), cantautor colombiano de rock. * 11 de diciembre: Juan Andújar Oliver, árbitro español de fútbol. * 11 de diciembre: Omar Castillo, aviador y héroe nacional argentino (f. 1982). * 11 de diciembre: Víctor Víctor, músico y compositor dominicano. * 13 de diciembre: Ted Nugent (Theodore Nugent), guitarrista estadounidense de rock and roll, hard rock y heavy metal. * 16 de diciembre: María Lucía Mott, historiadora brasileña (f. 2011). * 18 de diciembre: Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, escritora alemana. * 20 de diciembre: Mohamed Bouissef Rekab, escritor, en lengua española, marroquí. * 20 de diciembre: Mitsuko Uchida, pianista japonesa. * 21 de diciembre: Samuel L. Jackson, actor estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Gérard Depardieu, actor francés. * 30 de diciembre: Randy Schekman, bioquímico estadounidense. * 31 de diciembre: Donna Summer, cantante pop estadounidense (f. 2012). * Nadia Zynchenko, pronosticadora y meteoróloga ítaloargentina. Fallecimientos * 2 de enero: Vicente Huidobro, poeta chileno (n. 1893). * 7 de enero: María de Maeztu, pedagoga española (n. 1881). * 8 de enero: Richard Tauber, tenbor austriaco (n. 1891). * 19 de enero: Luis Labín Besuita, sindicalista y socialista español (n. 1875). * 21 de enero: Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari, compositor italo-alemán (n. 1876). * 30 de enero: Mohandas Karamchad Gandhi, político y humanista indio (n. 1869). * 11 de febrero: Serguei Eisenstein, director ruso de teatro y cine (n. 1898). * 24 de febrero: Alfredo Baldomir, presidente uruguayo (n. 1884). * 27 de febrero: Nicodim Munteanu, patriarca ortodoxo rumano (n. 1864). * 4 de marzo: Antonin Artaud, poeta y dramaturgo francés (n. 1896). * 9 de abril: Jorge Eliecer Gaitán, abogado y político colombiano (n. 1898). * 12 de abril: Julio Vilamajó, arquitecto uruguayo (n. 1894). * 25 de mayo: Mercedes Sirvén, farmacéutica y militar cubana (n. 1872). * 6 de junio: Louis Lumière, inventor francés (n. 1864). * 3 de julio: Taliaferro Clark, médico estadounidense, creador del experimento Tuskegee (n. 1867). * 8 de julio: Bruno H. Bürgel, escritor y astrónomo alemán (n. 1875). * 21 de julio: David W. Griffith, cineasta estadounidense (n. 1875). * 16 de agosto: Babe Ruth, beisbolista estadounidense (f. 1895). * 21 de octubre: Carlos López Buchardo, compositor argentino (n. 1881). * 12 de noviembre: Umberto Giordano, compositor italiano (n. 1867). * 26 de noviembre: Hans Möser, oficial alemán nazi de las SS (n. 1906). * 23 de diciembre: Hideki Tōjō, militar y político japonés (n. 1884). Premios Nobel * Física: Patrick Maynard Stuart Blackett. * Química: Arne Wilhelm Kaurin Tiselius. * Medicina: Paul Hermann Müller. * Literatura: Thomas Stearns Eliot. * Paz: no se concedió: 1/3 destinado al fondo principal y 2/3 al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1948